Past To Present: Novelize Version
by Homey104
Summary: This story is re-illustrated into novelity-format to replace the original A back story that concentrates on Ms. Keane's personal life, from past times till this very day including other characters such as Professor Utonium and Ms. Bellum.
1. Chapter 1

**"THE POWERPUFF GIRLS"**

**"PAST TO PRESENT" **

_**NOVELIZE-VERSION**_

_By James Simms (Homey104)_

Original Date: Sept. 20 , 2002

Current Date: Sept. 5 , 2004

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This WAS my very first PPG Fanfic story and it WAS originally illustrated in script-format, but then I decided to re-illustrate the story and replace it in novelity-format instead, which happens to be my first attempt! I thought it would be for the best and the story will be a whole lot better since this was my first story and I made some errors on the way which needed to be corrected! Plus I added some more details to improve the story abit more. So enjoy!

**CHAPTER # 1**

It is the middle in the afternoon at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten and it's also the day before Valentines day. Inside the classroom all of the kids at Pokey Oaks including Joey, Mary, Jeff, Kim, Mitch, Elmer, Pablo, Robin Mike and of course Townsville's protectors the Powerpuff girls, Blossom, Bubbles Buttercup were finishing up on their Valentines day projects but suddenly the dismissal bell rang and everyone was getting ready to leave and as soon as everyone ran out of the school including the girls who flew off into the air their dearly beloved teacher Ms. Keane wave to her students goodbye."Goodbye everyone have a nice weekend and Happy Valentines day!" Ms. Keane said cheerfully and then she lets out a sigh.

Ms. Keane walks back to the now empty classroom getting her stuff together then she decided to take a seat at her desk and started thinking. Since Valentines day is one day away it reminded her of something, she reached into her draw and took out what seem to be some sort of old friendship card thats been around for ages thats been given to her by a special someone, someone from her childhood past. She stares at it for awhile then her mind begin to wondered off."Hmm, I wonder if he's still around, I hope I meet him again soon!" She said to herself then she made another sigh. "Those were the days..."

As Ms. Keane dozes off, everything fades back to Townsville 1959. It's just like the present time Townsville except it's in the late 50's and as it is today it was consider to be a Happy-go-lucky type of town because all the locals have great aspects for the town as much as it has positive opportunities possiblities and we also see a different school called: Pokey Oaks Grade School. Inside the classroom several kids are at their desks and a few familiar faces who happen to be non-other than Professor Utonium and Miss Bellum except in their younger age. The Professor's first name is Johnathan or just John in short _(His hair style is abit the same except it's alittle curley, he wears a red T-shirt, black shorts, white socks and black white sneakers)_. Miss Bellum's first name is obviously Sara. _(Her hair style is been the same as always, she wears a white short sleved shirt along with a red saspenders skirt, white socks and red shoes)_.John was folding a piece of paper and turned it into a paper airplane and throw it, it circle around in the air then it hit the back of a kid named Matthew _(Who has a decent hair style, wears a white short sleved shirt along with a tie, brown shorts, white socks and black shoes) _who is reading a biology book. "Hey, watch it back there!" Matthew Scolded. "Oh-uh, sorry about that!" said Lil Utonium and then mutters... "Stooge!"

Then suddenly the Teacher walked into the classroom, her name is Ms. Whopper _(She's a tall petite woman with dark brown short hair, wearing glasses, wearing a light brown buttoned short sleved shirt, black long skirt and high heel shoes) _and she's preparing to make an anouncement."Morning class." Ms. Whopper said cheerfully. "Good morning Ms. Whopper" the children responed. "Class I have a anoucement to make and that is we have a new student that will be joining us through out this semister. Class please welcome your new classmate Sandra Keane but you can call her Sandy." Ms. Whooper continued.

The new kid is non-other then the one we know now as Ms. Keane except she's alot younger, her first name is Sandra or just Sandy in short _(Her hair style is pretty much the same as always, she wears a orange buttoned short sleved shirt along with a brown saspenders skirt, white socks and brown shoes)_.She walks in infront of the class to introduce herself. "Say hello to the class dear!" said Ms. Whooper. "Um, Hi eveyone please to meet you!" Lil Keane said nervously."Hi Sandy!" the children responed. "Now you may take your seat so we can get started!" said Ms. Whooper.

As soon as Sandy walks up to the other kids to find herself a seat the other kids greeted her! "Hello there my name is Matthew it is absolutely exquisite to meet you!" Matthew said while introdusing himself. "Um, yeah nice to meet you too!" Lil Keane said while bearly understanding what he just said. "Hi my name is Sara!" said Lil Bellum. "Hi Sara!" said Lil Keane. Finally she found a seat to sit on which is the same desk that John is sitting, he's been staring at Sandy confusingly since she walked right into class, then when she took her seat she notices that he was staring at her and she responed with a smile. "Hi!" Lil Keane said while smiling. "Uh, I, I, I, I, Hi there!" Lil Utonium said while stuttering. Then she looked at him alittle dumbfounded then later on she begin to giggle alittle bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER # 2**

After spending her first few months in grade school getting to know everyone including being best friends with Sara_ (This is where the scenes from the episode:**"Get Back Jojo"** takes place)_,one day the class took a glisp at a documentary film about Townsville Volcano mountain then after the film Ms. Whopper ask if anyone learn anything from the film, Sara knows alittle facts about the Mayor, John's been pulling pranks on Matthew not to mention got him in trouble courtesy for the troublemaker that he is and as for Sandy well... She just being the corroborative student that she is. The class were doing they're volcano projects, John on the other hand was fooling around with his own project involving using chemicals and mixing them up together then Sandy try to warn Ms. Whopper but just then the classroom went up in smoke "Literaly", so far almost all the kids bale out of the classroom except for one and that is John who was still in the classroom unconscious then everyone was ready to head out the front door of the school but Sandy had some second thoughts and decided to get John out of there first so she turn the other way and head off to the smoking classroom but just then Sara notices where Sandy was headed and try to stop her by grabbing her arm. "Sandy what are you doing? We need to get out of here!" said Lil Bellum. "I know but John is still in there, I have to do something, we can't just leave him there!" said Lil Keane. Then she pull her arm away from Sara and try to convince her that she'll be okay. "Sara don't worry about me I'll be fine, you go on ahead I'll catch up!" She said. "Alright but becareful!" Lil Bellum said with concerned. "I will!" Lil Keane responed.

Then Sandy continue to head off to the classroom while Sara head off to the front door and outside along with other kids including Ms. Whopper. Finally Sandy arrive at the classroom that is still full with smoke she begin her desprite search for John. "John! John where are you?" shouted Lil Keane.

While she's still searching she started coughing after breathing some of the smoke."John! _Cough _John!" Lil Keane continue shouting. Then she finally found John lying on the floor still unconscious, then she grab him by the arm over her shoulder then try to carry him out the classroom although she was still coughing from some of the smoke she's breathing. "Hang on John! _Cough_" said Lil Keane.

Finally Sandy carries John out the smoking classroom and try to make it at the exit doors and outside on the other side of the school, then she lay him down on the grass ground, she breath alittle bit and check to see if he's okay, suddenly he regain consciousness and begin to hallusinate alittle. When he open his eyes he thought what he saw was three girls infront of him but what he really saw was Sandy sitting infront of him, just two dimensional reflections of her and her real self. "Wha? Girls?" Lil Utonium said while hallusinating. Then he close his eyes again then he heared a voice. "John? John are you okay?" Lil Keane ask in concerned. Then he open his eyes and saw Sandy infront of him but in a clearer sight and stood up trying to figure out what just happend. "Whoa! How did I get here? And what just happened?" Lil Utonium ask while being puzzled. "I carried you out after the classroom was smoking." Lil Keane answered. Then John stood up on his feet including Sandy as well.

"Smoking!" Lil Utonium ask. Then he starting to remember "Oh yeah, that!", "You know John maybe if you were listerning in class instead of just fooling around this would've never happend." Lil Keane reminded him. "Hey I was just having alittle fun thats all!" said Lil Utonium. Just then Sandy begin to glare right at him. Then John begin to notice it. "Okay, okay I'm sorry for smoking up the school, and thanks for getting me out of there too!" Lil Utonium said quickly. Just then Sandy quickly relax and smiled. "Well okay then! Lets just meet up with the others!" said Lil Keane. "Kay!" responed Lil Utonium. Then the two walked back to the other kids along with Ms. Whopper who notices them coming in their way. There were fire trucks along with fire fighters shooting water and surrounding the front of the school. Ms. Whopper was very upset and was walking up to Sandy and John then she begin scolling at John after what just happened. "JOHNATHAN UTONIUM!" scolded Ms. Whooper. "Just look at the mess you just made, your in big trouble now young man!" John just hang his head down in shame while Sandy just looked on and started to feel alittle sorry for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER # 3**

Almost a month later after the incedent that just took place it is now recess and all the kids were playing outside in the school yard including Sandy and Sara. But Sandy wasen't much in a good mood to play and Sara seem to notice especially when she over heard that punishment that John was going through. Infact John has to write on the blackboard from top to bottom, from one side to the end even if he has to use a stool to reach _"I will listern in class and never fool around again!" _then he has to erase everything after he's done and clean the erasers afterwards and he has to do all that after school for aleast about awhole month but on the bright side aleast he dosen't have to skip recess. Sandy still felt sorry for him ever since that fateful day, she dosen't know why she just does for some odd reason. Because she knew that John was just playing around and he didn't mean to cause all this to happened infact he didn't know it himself. Sandy and Sara were playing on the seasaw but Sara notices that Sandy was staring at John who was sitting on a sand box playing with his yo-yo looking alittle down. Then Sara decided to ask what was wrong and wanted to know what was going on!

"Sandy whats wrong, are you feeling okay?" Lil Bellum ask in concerned. "I'm okay Sara," answered Lil Keane "it's just...", "It's John is in it?" ask Lil Bellum."Ye, Yeah it is!" Lil Keane admitted. "Maybe you should go talk to him!" Lil Bellum suggested. "You think I should?" ask Lil Keane. Lil Bellum nodded her head and just said "Mmm, Hmm!", "Okay then!" Lil Keane replied. Then Sandy got off the seasaw and walked over to the sand box that John was sitting in. John was just sitting there along with playing with his yo-yo still looking alittle down but just then Sandy came up and sat right next to him. "Hi John!" said Lil Keane. "Oh, Hi Sandy!" Lil Utonium replied while still feeling down. "Look I feel really bad about you being punish this way!" Lil Keane admitted. "It's okay besides it's really not all that bad! Since I cause the classroom to smoke now everyone dosen't want to go near me!" said Lil Utonium. "Well maybe you, me and Sara can play something!" suggested Lil Keane. "Okay, how about... A game of Tag?" Lil Utonium ask while putting down his yo-yo. "Okay!" Lil Keane answered "Sara, come over here!" she shouted! Sara got off the seasaw and ran over where Sandy and John are at.

"Whats up you guys?" ask Lil Bellum. "Where going to play a game of Tag." Lil Keane replied. "Tag? Okay!" said Lil Bellum. "Oh by the way..." said Lil Utonium. Just then he tags Sandy unexpectedly"Your it!" he said. "Hey!" Lil Keane cried. Then John makes a break for it and then the Tag game begins. "Lets get'em Sandy!" Lil Bellum cried. Both girls ran after John then suddenly they lost him but little do they know that John was hiding behind the bushes giggling. Then the two girls spread out to find him then John was about to sneak out of the bushes then suddenly Sara spoted him. "Sandy there he is!" she said while pointing at John's location. "Uh-oh!" said Lil Utonium.

Sandy heard Sara and turned around and saw John right in her sight then she moved in and Taged John without him noticing. "Hey!" Lil Utonium cried. "Now your it!" said Lil Keane.

Now it's Sandy's turn to take off and it's John's turn to chase Sandy but then decided to chase Sara since she's part of the game too and the closest so she toke off also but John ran right behind her and then she taged her. "Your it!" he said. Then he ran off and now it's Sara chasing John, while Sandy looked on she saw John coming her way. "Run for it, she's it." he cried. The three ran around the yard but without notices Sara toke the other way to corner both of them which she did and Taged John unexpectedly. "Now your it!" she said. Then Sara toke off but now it's John chasing Sandy since she was close to him. Sandy ran as fast as she could but John was too close and Taged her. "Now your it!" he said. Now it's Sandy chasing John and as they both ran John spotted a small pink rose on the grassland. He turned the other way and walked up to it then he bend over and picked it up. Suddenly he felt something touch him from the back and it was Sandy who just Taged him. "Your it!" she said. Before she was ready to run off... "Sandy held on!" said Lil Utonium. "Wha?" ask Lil Keane. Then he held out the rose that he found and give it to her."Ohhh!" Lil Keane said while holding the pink rose. Then for moment he taged her. "Your it!" he said. "Hey!" Lil Keane cried. Then the school bell rang meaning that recess is over then Ms. Whopper stepped out. "Children recess is over time to come in now!" Ms. Whooper said cheerfully. Everyone is making their way back inside the school but then Sandy was still holding the rose that John just give her, she looked at it for awhile then she started to smile warmfully.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER # 4**

After another few months past the incedent that took place became a short history past, John already served his time as it is and everything was almost back to normal. Now class is in section and Ms. Whopper have anouncment to make for the class which is not your average good news. "Class I have anouncment to make, as you know your classmate Sandy has been with us for almost a year but now she'll be leaving us pretty soon before graduation hits because her father just started a new career but it's in Citiesville. So she'll be leaving in about a week from now, so lets just make the next weekend the best before she leaves." Ms. Whooper said not so calmly. Then everyone in the class looked in shocked and turn to look at Sandy including Sara and John, with a depress look on Sandy's face she hang her head in displeasure. It's recess time and everyone is at play except for a few. Sandy is sitting on the sand box looking rather depress along with Sara right next to her.

"So your going to move huh?" Lil Bellum ask in disbelief. "Ye, Yeah!" Lil Keane said while being depressed. "I'm sorry to hear that!" Lil Bellum said softly. "It's okay!" Lil Keane said but still depressed. "You know I'm going to miss you! Your the only friend I have!" said Lil Bellum.

"Thank you Sara I'm going to miss you too!" Lil Keane replied. Sandy smiled alittle and Sara smiled back. Then John came by who also heard about Sandy's move and then express his feelings. "Ah, Sandy?" Lil Utonium ask nervously. "Yes John!" Lil Keane answered. "I heard that your moving, I'm sorry to hear that and I'm really going to miss you, it's nice having you around in all!" Lil Utonium said while starting to blush. "Thank you John I'm really going to miss you also." Lil Keane said with a smile.

A week has already passed and the day Sandy is moving has finally came and she has to leave on the sametime she has recess so her father and mother is going to pick her up at that time and recess is already in section and Sandy is spending her last day in Pokey Oaks Grade School and saying goodbye to everyone including her close friends. "Farewell Sandy I hope you have a intresting trip towards your destination!" Matthew said politely. "Um, thank you Matthew I appreciated." Lil Keane said while bearly understanding what he just said. "Take care Sandy I hope we meet each other again some day!" said Lil Bellum. "Me too Sara and thanks!" said Lil Keane. Moments later they both give each other a warm hug. Then John came along and said "Hey Sandy before you leave I have alittle something for ya, here!" John give her some sort of friendship card that he made himself, it's paper folded with crayon designs on it. Although it may not be perfect or neither the pictures but on it is a picture of what suppose to be John and Sandy holding hands on a grass land and on top is says _"Friends for life!" _in his own hand writing

"Ohhh! Thank you John!" Lil Keane said while being touch. "Your welcome San!" Lil Utonium replied. "Oh John? I have something for you too, here!" said Lil Keane. Now she give him a friendship card of her own which she also did by herself and like Johns it's paper folded but unlike his her's is done very neatly, it has a happy face on it and on top it says _"My dearest friend!" _ in her own hand writing. "Woah! Thanks San!" Lil Utonium said while being flattered.

Then Sandy lean over and gave John a brief kiss on the cheek then he placed his hand on the same cheek where Sandy kissed him and then he starts blushing along with a grin on his face. Suddenly a blue car just drove by, it parked right next to the school yard then the driver step out and it was Sandy's father Jack Keane who just came by to pick her up. "Hey San it's time to leave!" Jack shouted. "Coming daddy!" Lil Keane shouted back.

She ran back inside the school and in to her classroom to let Ms. Whopper know that her parents are here to pick her up and to say goodbye but her teacher told her something that she'll probably would never forget. Ms. Whooper put her hand on Sandy's shoulder and said "Well I guess this is it then, I'm really going to miss you Sandy your one of my best students yet!" Sandy give Ms. Whopper a brief hug. "Take care of yourself dear!" she said. Sandy nodded her head! Then Sandy head out the door of the school with Ms. Whopper behind her, she head to the car to meet her father and her mother who's inside the car! "Ready to go hon?" Jack asked. "Yeah I guess so!" Lil Keane said who is not too excited.

She open the back door and into the back seat but before she got inside she wave to her friends, classmates and her teacher. "Goodbye everyone I'll never forget you!" Lil Keane shouted.

"Bye-bye Sandy!" the whole class shouted while waving and chanting.

Then she got inside the back seat along with her father who got inside the driver seat and begin to drove off until their out of sight! As the whole class watched they preceeded there daily play since there's still a few minutes of recess left but John walked back to the sand box and sat down now with a gloom look on his face then he took out the card that Sandy given him and decide to read it. He opened and inside it says _"Dear John: It was nice knowing you infact I really had fun with my friends including you for the past few days, especially the time when you, Sara and me were playing a game of tag even though you seem like a brat sometimes at first but I still like you anyway and I'm really going to miss you. Sandy". _Then John begin to smile alittle then Sara walked by. "Thats Sandy's card is in it?" Lil Bellum asked. "Yeah!" said Lil Utonium while being depressed. "I guess it's just you and me now huh?" Lil Bellum said while feeling alittle gloom. "Yeah!" Lil Utonium replied while also feeling alittle gloom.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER # 5**

The Keane family drive their way on the road to Citiesville, Sandy's father Jack Keane is in the driver's seat _(He has black stright hair, blue eyes and a muscluar body)_ and her mother Karen Keane is in the passenger seat _(She has short curved brown hair, black eyes and a petite body)_.Jack planned this move becaused he started a new career in Citiesville, he has an athletic career for the past few years, he was a captain of the football team in high school then in college he toke a course in boxing now he's been promoted to perform his boxing career in the middle weight bout but first he has to move to Citiesville along with his family in order to train and to compete. While the family is on their way to Citiesville Sandy wasen't too excited about this move because she felt that she left some friends behind and about to make new ones as replacements once she's enroll in a school at Citiesville, she is seating in the back seat looking at the card that John give her, still alittle depress she decided to open it and read it. Inside it says: "_Dear Sandy: Even though I'm not really good with words but I just want to say that your the cutest girl I ever meant. All those pranks I pull on Matthew was just my way to impress you, but I guess it didn't work! I also want to thank you for pulling me out of the classroom when it was smoking, I hope we meet each other again some day! Love John." _Then Sandy smiled alittle then the smile fade away and gone backed into a depress look.

Sandy's father Jack notices his daughter's depression and ask "Sandy, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm okay!" she replied softly. "Are you sure your alright hon?" Jack ask while being concerned.

Sandy just nodded. Sandy's mother Karen also notice this and faces her husband and said "Honey, I think Sandy is going to miss her friends from school!", "I know how she feels and I don't blame her, and besides she just needs to give it time to get over it, she'll come around." Jack replied. "I guess you have a point there, but maybe someday will move back to Townsville one day soon." Karen admitted. "Yeah, maybe someday, but for now we need to settle ourselves in Citiesville, and I think Sandy will adjust there just fine." said Jack.

But little does the Keane family knows that Citiesville is a not one of those Happy-go-lucky type of towns as Townsville proves to be, infact (As revealed in the episode:**_"Town and Out"_**) Citiesville is one of those corrupted type of towns which it always been as it is today filled with negative minded people, crimes are commited now and then, paint graffties on walls and even prejudicism flows around. Finally the Keanes arrive at the Citiesville bridge that leads to the city of Citiesville which is not really a long trip. A few weeks has passed the Keanes settle themselves in and Sandy just enrolled into a new school called Citiesville Grade School, after she enrolled she didn't get the same greeting that she had in her old school, now it's her first week at Citiesville Grade school however things are going to be quite different for now on. Her new teacher is Ms. Haggness _(She's a middle age and grouchy woman, she's has brown broached hair, black eyes and she seemed to smoke alot) _which is someone who is not like the same teacher she had before.

"Alright class today we'll be taking a definition assignment, where you write down each word from the blackboard and write your own definition for each word, now you may begin." said Ms. Haggness.

The whole class including Sandy started writing down their assignment then suddenly she felt something hit her behind her head, she found out it was a spit ball so she looked around to see where it came from and since she didn't see anything she decided to ignore it and get back to her work. Then she felt another spit ball hit her but this time it hit her face then she got annoyed and start looking again then she spoted three girls laughing and figured it was them. Immediately Sandy raises

her hand and said "Ms. Haggness!", "What is it Ms. Keane?" Ms. Haggness ask dryly. "Those three girls are shooting spit balls at me!" Lil Keane reminded her. "We did not!" said the girl in the middle.

"Ms. Keane may I remind you that I don't put up with cowards in my classroom so if you have a problem I suggests you handle it yourself." Ms. Haggness said coldly."What?" Lil Keane said out of disbelief.

Then the same girl in the middle who shot the spit balls grab a piece of paper, crumble it up into a paper ball and throw it and hit Sandy on the head! "AAAOOWWWW!" Lil Keane cried. "MS. SANDRA KEANE!" Ms. Haggness yelled and being annoyed. "Quit disrupting the classroom!" Ms. Haggness scolded. "But Ms. Haggness..." Lil Keane protested. But Ms. Haggness simple yelled "NO BUTS!".

Sandy is now in frustration and the three girls are still laughing. Now it's finally recess and everyone is at play including Sandy, she's playing a game of hopscotch just to blow some steam then a playground ball hit across Sandy's head and fell to the floor, the same three girls who picked on her in class walked towards her. Sandy got up rubbing her head and saw the three girls standing infront of her while the girl in the middle pick up the same playground ball that hit her. The girl in the middle is non-other then the one that was known as Sedusa but at a younger age. Her real name is Ima and she leads the other two girls that are with her _(She has frinkles on her cheeks, she has green eyes, black hair with two pony tails, she wears a black T-shirt that says: "She-Devil", a square colored skirt, white socks and black shoes)_,Girl # 1 _(She has red short hair, black eyes, she wears a white T-shirt that says: "# 1" a yellow skirt, white socks and orange shoes) _and Girl # 2_ (She has straight long blonde hair, black eyes she wears a white T-shirt that says: "# 2" a blue skirt, white socks and black shoes)_.

Ima with a smirk stares at her and said "You must be the new kid!" Then she left up the playground ball and said "Here catch!" She throws the playground ball and hit it on Sandy's face and fell back down and the girls started laughing, then she got up again feeling annoyed. "Oh, you wants some more?" Lil Sedusa said while mocking her. "Say girls why don't we play a game of dodgeball!" she said to the other two girls. "Yeah!" cried Girl #1 and #2. All three girls each grab some playground balls and start throwing them at Sandy randomly. "OW, OW, OW, OW!" Lil Keane squealed in pain. Then Sandy falls back down on the floor. "Had enough?" said Lil Sedusa.

Now Sandy is on her kness now with a angry snear on her face, she gets back up and started breathing heavily, both her fists are bold up and she has a violant look on her face while glaring at the three girls. "Ohhh, the new kid has a temper!" Girl #1 said while mocking her. "Oh, no like I'm really scared!" Girl #2 said also while mocking her. "Hey relaxs, dodgeball it's just a game!" Lil Sedusa saidsarcastically.

Sandy stood there full with rage then suddenly she closed her eyes so tightly tears start to flow then she turn the other way and run off crying her eyes out. Now we see Ima and the other two girls laugh out of amusment. Now we see Sandy run behind a tree and sat there while crying her eyes out after whats been done to her. Finally after a awful day at school Sandy arrive home from the school bus, she is temporary bruised up and her cloths are abit torn, when she walked inside her mother greets her then becomes in shock. "Hi mom!" Lil Keane said while feeling gloom. "Hello sweetie..." Then she gasp at the display."SANDY! What on earth happen to you? You didn't get into a fight did you?" Karen shrieked. "No not really, just some girls were picking on me today!" Lil Keane replied. Karen lets out a sigh and said"Well you tell us all about it later after your father gets home, but right now lets clean you up!" said Karen.

It is now late in the evening Sandy's mother Karen is the kitchen perparing dinner and Sandy is the living room watching T.V. awaiting for her father Jack to arrive, she is wearing a few bandages on her face and her burises begin to swell and now she's afraid to go back to school again and probably get the same thing she had earlier on at school today, she knows full well that if she fights with anyone she'll automatically get suspended from school. Suddenly Jack finally came home and begin to greet everyone. "Honey I'm home." Jack greeted to his wife. "Hi honey, listern something happen to Sandy today!" Karen reminded her husband. "Oh! What happen?" ask Jack. "Well Sandy told me that some other girls were picking on her today probably beaten her up, then she came home and I cleaned her up because of the bruises that she had!" Karen answered. "Alright, where is she?" ask Jack "I'll talk to her!", "She's in the living room." said Karen. Jack walked into the living room and spoted Sandy watching T.V.

"Hey sweetie!" Jack greeted to his daughter. "Hey daddy!" Lil Keane said while feeling alittle relieved. Jack walks over to her and sat right next to her then Sandy turn off the T.V. "I heard your mother told me that you had a bad day today at school." Jack reminded her. Lil Keane nodded and said "Mmm, hmm!", "Well don't let bad times get you down no matter how worst they are!" said Jack.

"Daddy I want to move back to Townsville because I hate it here in Citiesville!" Lil Keane said angrily. "Now dear don't blame the whole state just because you had a hard time today." said Jack.

Jack picks her up and put her on his lap.

"Now listern I want you to remember something that your grandfather told me when I was young and that is... _Always keep your head up high, no matter what happens_ and I'll tell you what, starting this Saturday I'm going to take you to the same gymnasium that I was trained in and I'll show you how to do a few boxing moves this way you confidence will build up and you'll learn to defend yourself while your at it." Jack continued "Now all I have to do is pull a few strings with your mother although I don't think she'll improve, but just remember what I just told you!", "Okay daddy, I'll remember." said Lil Keane. "Okay then, now lets get ready for dinner." Jack said. "Oh, daddy one more thing... I love you!" Lil Keane said softly. Now we see Sandy and her father Jack exchange hugs with each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER # 6**

Several years has passed and now we see Sandy as a full grown teenager _(Now she has a pony tail hair style with a pink hair bow, she wears a short white T-shirt with a yellow happy face on it allowing her belly button to show, tight blue jeans the lower bottoms are loose and cut open and white sneakers, she also carries a black back pack) _who already enrolled in Citiesville high school about a month ago and so far things alittle better now than the way it use to be. To some guys she's abit attractive and yet she's sort of a book worm at times but there are still a few guys who want to ask her out thats if she's ever intrested and most of them are football jockeys. But later on things are about to get more intresting for now on, Sandy was putting her stuff together in her locker then thats when she meet a long time classmate. She walks by and taps her on her shoulder and said "Um, excuse me but do you know which floor is the girls gym is?", "Yeah it's on the..." then Sandy turn around and then gasp."SARA?" she cried while being surprised. "SANDY?" Teen Bellum cried while also in surprised.

They both gasp in surprise and they both give each other a brief hug , Sara also is now a full grown teenager and she is just as attractive looking as Sandy is _(She has long stright shoulder length red hair, she wears a tight short red shirt, allowing her shoulders and belly button to show tight black sleak pants and shoes, she also carries a black back pack)_."Wow, Sara how did you get here?" ask Teen Keane "It's been a long time!", "I know San my folks decided to move up here because my dad got a new job here in Citiesville." Teen Bellum replied. "Same story with my dad!" joked Teen Keane. Sara puts her stuff together in her locker while her and Sandy continue with their conversation. "So how it's like to be in Citiesville anyway?" ask Teen Bellum. "Well it's not that great as far as I can tell you and I never liked it here either not that I have a choice, you have no idea how negative infested the place is! I wish I was back in Townsville anytime soon!" Teen Keane protested.

"I see!Well anyway since the facilties finally decided to put me in gym class now all I have to do is figure out where it is since this school is still new to me!" said Teen Bellum. "Well if your looking for the girls gym class it's on the second floor. But what period your taking it in?" ask Teen Keane.

Sara looks at her schedule. "It says I have it at 6'th period after lunch." she said. "Really? Thats the same schedule I have." Teen Keane reminded her. "Wow, I guess we'll see each other at lunch and at Gym class." Teen Bellum said. "Yeah,I guess so!" said Teen Keane. Suddenly there's a comotion going on in the hallway that got Sandy and Sara's attention. "Hey whats going over there?" ask Teen Bellum. "What is it?" ask Teen Keane.

Sandy and Sara spoted a girl with glasses on being picked on by three girls, infact those three girls are the same ones who picked on Sandy back at the Citiesville Grade school. The leader of the group is Ima who is now also a grown teenager and sort of slacker looking _(She has the same hair style since her child hood age, she still wears that black T- Shirt that says: "She-Devil", blue jeans with open holes to show her knees and black boots) _along with her two buddies Girl # 1_ (Same hair style since childhood, still wears a white T-shirt that says: " # 1", black jeans and black and white sneakers)_ and Girl # 2 _(Same hair style since childhood, still wears a white T-shirt that says: " # 2", blue jeans and white sneakers)_.

"Look point-dexter just give me some of your money and I'll be out of your hair!" Teen Sedusa demanded at the girl with glasses on. "I told you no, what part of that you don't understand?" she said. "I don't take no for an answer!" Teen Sedusa protested. She shoves the girl to one of the lockers. "I said give me your money." Teen Sedusa demanded. Suddenly Sandy came in and shove Ima into her two buddies. "You back off!" Teen Keane replied. "Hey!" Teen Sedusa cried then started to recognize the one who is standing infront of her "Well look who we have her, if it isn't Wimpy Keane." she said. Wimpy Keane is alittle nick name that Ima gave her when they were kids, Sandy on the other hand dosen't like that nick name and find it hard to agnore it. "No time no see! Girls you remember Wimpy Keane here!" she reminded her buddies sarcastically. "Yeah we remember!" said Girl #1. "Like totally!" said Girl #2."Why don't you leave somebody else alone for a change?" Teen Keane remarked. "You mean like you?" Teen Sedusa ask sarcastically. Then suddenly the school bell rang which means 1'st period already started and everyone start to make their way into class. "This ain't over Keane!" she warned "Yeah whatever!" Teen Keane said sarcastically. Just then the girl with glasses on came by to thank Sandy for sticking up for her. "Hey thanks!" the girl said greatfully "Sure!" Teen Keane responed.

The girl walked off after thanking Sandy for sticking up for her. After Ima and her two buddies walked off as well Sara came towards Sandy wondering what was going on between her and Ima. "Say Sandy who was that back there!" Teen Bellum wondered. "That was Ima and her friends, one of the people I know back when I was in grade school when I moved up here, infact her and her thugs use to bully me around back then." Teen Keane reminded. "Really, you must of really hated her for it!" said Teen Bellum. "Yeah pretty much!" said Teen Keane. "Well you can tell me all about it later at lunch time I'll see ya then!" Teen Bellum suggested. "Okay see ya!" said Teen Keane.

Sandy and Sara head off to attend to their classes, during lunch time Sandy and Sara continue their conversation while having their lunch. Sandy told Sara her times in Citiesville, her best times and her worst times, she even tell her the time her father Jack toke her to the same gymnasium where her father trains to learn a few boxing moves. Sara was able to tell Sandy her side of the story of the reason why she moved to Citiesville and the good news is Sara's father is planning to enroll her to Townsville Community Collage as soon as she graduates. When Sandy heard the news she thought about asking her father to let her enroll to the same college as Sara not only to continue with her studies but also go back to Townsville as she always wanted and possiblely become roommates between her and Sara since they happen to be best friends. But unknown to Sandy Sara knows something about Townsville that Sandy dosen't know yet and that is Townsville have some what changed since the time she was gone and it wasen't the same good old peaceful place that it use to be or the way she and Sandy remember it infact it was probably the reason why she and her folks moved to Citiesville in the first place, but Sara dosen't want to tell her the sad truth about it since she's too kind hearted to break the news to her and she can tell that Sandy is really anxious to go back there someday, so she decided to wait and have her see for herself when that time comes.

It's already Gym time and Sandy and Sara are at the girls gynasium in their Gym uniforms playing a game of volleyball against two girls. But thats when Sandy and Sara realize that Ima and her two buddies shown up at the Gym also in their Gym uniforms. "Oh-no!" Teen Bellum said in disbelief.

"What is it Sara?" Teen Keane wondered. "It's them again!" Teen Bellum said while pointing at their position. "Look!", "Oh great!" Teen Keane said while being sarcastic. Just then Ima and her buddies started noticing that Sandy and Sara are also in the girls gymnasium. "Well I didn't know Wimpy Keane have Gym class this period!" Teen Sedusa remarked. "Say girls why don't we play a game of dodgeball just like old times." she said sarcastically. "No problem!" said Girl #1. "Yeah like for sure!" said Girl #2.

Sandy and Sara tries to ignore Ima and the others and continue playing Vollyball. Ima grab a basketball from a ball rack and toss it towards Sandy and hit her on the ribs. Now Sandy is on her knees moaning in pain. "Sandy are you alright?" Teen Bellum ask in concerned while helping her up.

Sandy got back on her feet while holding on to her ribs. "I will be!" she replied. Then Sandy notices it was Ima without a shadow of a doubt. Ima and her buddies started laughing thats when Sandy started getting annoyed. "Hey, toss me that volleyball!" she said to one of the other girls. One of the girls pass Sandy a volleyball that they were playing with then Sandy lift it up and threw it and hit Ima right in the face and knocked her down. "Woah! Nice shot Sandy!" said Teen Bellum. "Thanks!" Teen Keane replied while smirking. Just then Ima got up with the help of her two friends while holding her noise and now she's enraged and begin to glare at Sandy. "Relax Ima, dodgeball it's just a game remember?" Teen Keane mocked. "Grrr, I'll show you..." Teen Sedusa threaten angrily. Ima is about to charge at Sandy but her two friends grabbed her and hold her back and Sandy was ready for her and she too was about to charge at Ima but Sara also grabbed her and hold her back. "Hey, chill out Ima!" Girl #1 said while holding Ima back. "Yeah like save it for outside Ima!" Girl #2 reminded her also while holding Ima back. "I rather settle it right here!" Teen Sedusa remarked while struggling. "I'm more then happy to take you on." Teen Keane taunt also while struggling. "Don't bother Sandy it's not worth it!" Teen Bellum reminded her while holding her back.

Then every girl in the Gym starting to notice what was going on then they all gather around to see a brawl that is about to take place and they started cheering and chanting, yelling out "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT..." After it got crowded the Gym Coach blow the whistle and step in to see what was going on and asume that a fight wasen't taking place. "Alright settle down, whats going on here?" she ask in suspicion. Sandy and Ima notice the Gym Coach and decided to strighten themselves. "Oh uh, nothing Coach just alittle argument." Teen Sedusa said quickly. "Yeah just arguing!" Teen Keane said while playing along. "I see, alright ladies hit the showers pranto!" The Gym Couch blows the whistle again just to remind all the girls in the gymnasium, everyone is heading back to the locker room area leaving Sandy, Sara, Ima and her two buddies behind. "Outside after school Keane!" Teen Sedusa threaten. "Like I need a reminder!" Teen Keane remarked. Ima and her two buddies walked off leaving only Sandy and Sara.

It's the middle of the afternoon after school a crowd full with girls and boys alike gather around cheering and chantering to see a brawl about to take place at the Football Field. We see Sandy and Ima about to go at it, along with Ima's two friends on her corner and Sara on Sandy's corner. "Beat her up good Ima!" Girl #1 rooted. "Yeah like knocked her lights out!" Girl #2 also rooted. "Sandy, if any one of Ima's friends steps in then I'll jump in as well." Teen Bellum reminded her from outside the fight.

Now the fight begins, Ima performed a leg sweep which slipped Sandy down to the ground and then Ima kicked her in the ribs and send her dashing through the floor. Sandy got back on her feet then Ima performed a cross kick but Sandy grabbed it and lead a right cross punch to Ima's face then swept her off her feet. Then Ima got back up and performed a left jab but Sandy blocked it and land a uppercut to the stomach then a left cross punch and a right cross punch to the face and finally an uppercut to the jaw and knock Ima down to the ground. Ima is down for the count and all roughed up with a black eye, a few burises on the face and a few loose teeth and everyone was stuined in silences, even Ima's two buddies where abit surprised and helped Ima up and carried her off while Sandy turn the other way and left along with Sara. "Your alright San?" Teen Bellum ask in concerned.

"I'm alright infact I never felt better!" said Teen Keane. "Wow San, where did you learn to fight like that?" ask Teen Bellum. "Remember that part I mention about my dad taking me to the same gymnisium where he trains?" Teen Keane reminded her. "Well I go there every Saturday to learn a few boxing lessons not only to defend myself but also increase my confidence as my dad told me." she pointed out."Try to take up after your father huh?" ask Teen Bellum. "You might say that!" replied Teen Keane. "But I didn't realizes how good it feels, getting back at Ima in all!", "Yeah I hear ya!" Teen Bellum responed.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER # 7**

After spending four years in high school Sandy and Sara finally graduated from Citiesville High School at the graduation ceremony, Sandy's folks Jack and Karen were there along with Sara's parents. Now the two are ready to head off to begin they're college years at Townsville Community College, Sandy just couldn't wait to go back to Townsville but Sara on the other hand is not to excited on going back since she haven't told Sandy yet about the change that toke place in Townsville but just for old time sakes. Summer has already past and now fall has hit, Sandy has finished packed up her suitcases and now awaiting for Sara to pick her up and be on their way. Just then Sara drove by infront of the Keane's apartment with a red cadillac and then she honks. When Sandy saw Sara parked out front she greets her, put her suitcases on the back seats and went over to her folks to say goodbye. We see Jack barely cracking a smile and Karen's eyes is flowing with tears. "Be right with you Sara!" Teen Keane called out. "Well this is it!" then she lets out a sigh and hugged her father Jack and said "Goodbye daddy I'll see you soon.", "Goodbye sweetie, just becareful out there okay?" Jack suggested while hugging her back. "I will daddy." Sandy replied. "Oh, and remember what I told you before..." Jack reminded her. "I remember daddy, always keep your head up no matter what!" Teen Keane reminded him. "That a girl!" Jack said proudly.Afterwards Sandy hugs her mother Karen and said "Goodbye mom I'll see you soon.", "Goodbye sweetheart..." Karen continue sobbing. "And remember to give us a call when you reach there." Karen said tearfully while hugging her back but tighter. "I will mom." Teen Keane replied. Then she hops in the red cadillac and wave to her folks. "Goodbye!" Teen Keane yelled out while waving to her folks. "Goodbye dear!" Jack and Karen yelled out also while waving at their daugther. Sara starts the cadillac and drove off and on their way back to Townsville, leaving Sandy's parents behind. "They grow up so fast!" Karen said tearfully while continuing to sob. Jack puts his arm around his wife's shoulder and said "I know hon, I know!"

Sandy and Sara continue their way to Townsville in Sara's red cadillac with the radio on listerning to some music, Sandy can hardly wait till they reach to the city of Townsville. While Sara is driving she's been thinking about how to break the news to Sandy about the change that accurred in Townsville, she can tell that Sandy was anxious to go back to Townsville all she has to do is figure out what to say. "Um, Sandy?" ask Teen Bellum."Yeah Sara?" Teen Keane answered. "I think now is a good time to tell you something, although I should of told you earlier!" said Teen Bellum."Whats that Sara?" ask Teen Keane. "It's about Townsville, now I didn't want to say this but..." Sara hesitates alittle then continued "Townsville is not the way it use to be or always been for that matter!", "What do you mean by that?" ask Teen Keane."WhatI mean is that Townsville has changed while you were gone and believe me I seen it changed, infact thats probably the reason why my folks and I moved from there to Citiesville." Teen Bellum reminded her. Sandy looked at Sara in confusion and Sara seem to noticed. "I know you don't believe me now but if you think Citiesville was bad just wait until you see the way Townsville is today, I was hoping it would change alittle bit from the way I remember the last time but the good news is so far is that in the day time things become natural only the worst things happen in the evening." Teen Bellum explained. "Changed?" Teen Keane wondered. "How did it changed or why?", "To tell you the truth I really don't know how or why, all I know is it just happen, period." Teen Bellum continue to explain. "Well you gonna have to see for yourself in order to know the truth." She continued and then said "Look I'm only telling you this for your own good, I know you want to come back but for your sakes and mine you have to becareful out there, promise me!" she begged with concerned. "Well, okay whatever you say!" Teen Keane answered. "Okay then, thats all I wanted to hear!" Teen Bellum said in relief and the continue with the conversation. "So what major your going for? Mines is politics, how about yours?", "Well um, that I haven't figured out yet, probably physical education maybe!" Teen Keane replied. "Really?" Teen Bellum wondered."I didn't know you have a thing for sports!", "Well I'll decide when we get there." said Teen Keane.

As the two drive on their way to Townsville Community College they finally reached Townsville bridge that leads to the city of Townsville. When they arrive Townsville indeed had changed all those years unfortunately not for the best. But little does Sandy know that _(As revealed in **"The Powerpuff Girls Movie"**) _Townsville is now some sort of a dark crime infested place, mostly in the evening crimes are commited on certain areas prohaps even too much for the police department to handle. As the two arrive in the middle of the city Sandy notices some of the changes around they're surroundings, paint graffties on walls, glass windows at stores are broken and even police squadrons drove by and some are parked infront of a crime scene. "Ah, Sara are you sure we left Citiesville?" Teen Keane ask while looking around. "Cause I don't remember Townsville looking like this, but then again I guess you weren't kidding!", "See, what did I tell ya!" Teen Bellum reminded.

After passing a few streets they finally reached Townsville Community College. Sara parked the cadillac in the parking lot, each of them grab their suitcases and prepare to settle in since both of them have an on campus plan. A few weeks has passed Sandy and Sara have already settled in and as planned they are offcially roomates, they have registered in certain classes and begin to spend their first month of their first year in college. Now it is evening, Sara is laying on the couch reading a book intitled: _"How to be a good assistant" _and Sandy is getting ready to see the town for herself, so she grabs her pink jacket and puts it's on and let Sara know where she's going.

"Hey Sara, I'm going out for a while so I'll be back later." said Teen Keane. "Sandy wait, where are you going?" Teen Bellum said after getting up from the couch. "I'm just going out for a walk thats all and besides I haven't seen some parts of Townsville yet!" said Teen Keane. "Do you need to borrow the car?" ask Teen Bellum. "Cause I can give you my keys!", "Nah, no need I'm not going to walk too far or stay long anyway." Teen Keane said. "Sandy remember what I told you the last time." Teen Bellum reminded her. "I know, I know bad things happen in the evening here in Townsville, but I'll becareful!" Teen Keane replied. "Alright, just do me a favor and come back alive cause I don't want your folks to have a fit!" Teen Bellum said with concern. Then Sandy roll her eyes and just said "Alright already, I'll be back!"

As Sandy walked out the door she was walking through the hallway heading for the stairs, but just then two college boys were heading her way. Those two college students is non-other than John Utonium and his roomate Dick Hardly, John is also a grown teenager infact he also matured over the years and is sort of a studious type _(He has a damp hair style, wears a white buttoned short sleved shirt along with a black neck tie, black pants and black shoes) _and Dick is someone who he just met _(He has long shoulder length blond hair with glasses, wears a white long broad-collar opened shirt, long light brown paints the lower bottoms are loose and shoes)_ but neither Sandy or Sara know about them being in the same campus as they are. John was carrying some hard covered books while Dick is chatting with him, and since John wasen't looking where he's going Sandy came by and accidently bump into each other allowing John to drop his hard cover books. "Oh, I'm sorry forgive me, I didn't look where I was going!" Teen Keane apologize while feeling guilty. "No, no it's really my fault I wasen't looking where I was going!" Teen Utonium also apologize while feeling guilty. John was about to pick up his books thats until Sandy decides to pick them up for him. "Here let me help you with that!" said Teen Keane. Sandy pick up the last few books and give them to John. "Um,thank you!" Teen Utonium said while feeling greatful. "No problem" said Teen Keane "Anyway, sorry for bumping into you.", "Well actully..." said Teen Utonium, but Dick interupted him and said "It's alright babe, you must forgive my buddy here he should really watch where he's going and I keep telling him that!", "Well thats okay I gotta go, see ya!" Teen Keane quickly said. After she took off Dick started whistling behind her and said. "She's cute, I wonder who she is?"Dick turns to John who's was staring at Sandy while she walks off. "Uh,Utonium?" Dick called. "Huh, oh-ah what were you saying?" Teen Utonium ask after his mind wondered off. "So anyway as I was saying..." Dick continued. "That girl back there she looks familiar as if I met her before!" Teen Utonium said in his mind while ignoring Dick. After Sandy walked out the front door of the campus her mind started wondering. "That boy I ran into, he looks familiar!" Teen Keane said in her mind."Do I know him?" Sandy continued on leaving the campus and walked straight into town to observe some parts of the area.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER # 8**

As Sandy walked through the streets of Townsville she looked around her surroundings seeing things the way that even she herself didn't expect to see. She walks pass a black man sitting against a wall playing a harmonica with jazz style along with a small gold pot full with change, Sandy stop for a moment to listern to some of the lyrics and then took out a quarter and flip it inside the pot. "God bless you Miss!" said the black man. Sandy just smiled back then she continued on. As she walked on a light brown car full with two guys drive pass Sandy and she seemed to notice. "Hey cutie, need a ride?" ask the driver. "We still got room for one more!" said the passenger. Sandy just ignored them and walked on ahead. "See ya around babe!" said the driver.

As the two guys drove off Sandy didn't expect to get this kind of attention. Then she walked on to see some brick walls full with paint graffties, she even see a few guys spray painting another wall. Then suddely an explosion toke place and Sandy was one of those who heard it, so she ran towards where the expolsion is coming from then with her eyes wide open she sees the Townsville National Bank smoking from the front door of the bank and at the same time she sees four guys in masks carrying a bag load of cash and heading for a black van and drove off but just then she heard police sirens coming from behind her. Three police cars drove pass her in persuit of the van along with the four robbers that are in there. "My goodness!" she said in shocked. As Sandy continue with her evening walk she begin to wonder and felt that as if she never left Citiesville but she is sure that this is Townsville but not the type of town that she remembered. "I guess Sara really wasen't kidding!" she reminded herself.

She headed off to a near by neighborhood which is called Pokey Oaks and she spoted a building thats in construction. As she walked by she saw a sign that says: _"Pokey Oaks Kindergarten: Coming soon" _then she saw another sign that says: _"Teacher wanted: Call at 1-800-EDUCATION "_. As she looked on it had her thinking then she figured thats the type of career that she would really like to have but she also realize that she has to finish her college years first. Just then Sandy decided to head back to the campus, while walking on her way back she spoted a pet shop thats been closed down infact it's been abandoned. When she stop by she saw a box like shape thats covered with a purple cloth placed right next to the wall, she suddenly became curious about it then she lifted off the piece of cloth and it was actually a cardboard box with a orange kitten sleeping inside _(This is the same cat known as Valentino but smaller) _then it opens it eyes revealing it's sapphire pupils. First it stares at Sandy curiously for a moment then it makes a few steps back."Ohhh, how cute!" She said with adoration. The kitten looks as if it was frighten of her."Oh, you poor thing!" she said while notice it being frighten. Sandy decide to put out her hand right infront of it just to gain it's trust.

"Come here little one, don't be afraid I won't hurt you." she said.

The kitten begin to take one step back and hesitated alittle but then it slowly walk towards Sandy's hand then it started sniffing on it. "Come on now, come on!" she said sweetly. Just then the kitten started licking on the palm of her hand. Then she picks it up and holds it right towards her. It meowed softly at her and then she smiled at the display. Then it rubbed it's head on to her chest while purring and all Sandy did was giggled at the display. "My your a friendly little fellow aren't you?" she said in delight. "Since your in need of a good home, I think I'll take you with me." So Sandy decided to carry the little kitten with her and headed on her way back to the campus.

Meanwhile back at the campus it is already late and Sara is dozing off laying on the couch with the booklet layed on her face, thats when the door start to open and Sandy finally arrive back to the campus along with a new pet. Sandy just took her pink jacket off and Sara was awake when she heard the door. "Oh, Sandy your back!" she said while relieved at the same time then she notice the little kitten that she's carrying."Hey, whats that you got there?", "Oh, just something I found at an abandonded pet shop." Teen Keane answered. "Is that a kitten?" Teen Bellum ask. "Why yes and I decided to keep it too!" Teen Keane replied. "Really!" Teen Bellum wondered. "Are you sure you should?" Teen Bellum ask. "Well why not?" Teen Keane ask. "I only ask because I think they boards have regulations when it comes to having pets on campus grounds!" Teen Bellum pointed out. "Oh I'll make sure nobodys knows about this, as long this is just between you me!"said Teen Keane. "Well alright!" said Teen Bellum. "But since your planning on keeping it what are you going to name it ?", "Gee um, I haven't thought of a name yet!" Teen Keane said while thinking. "Lets see... Oh I got it, how about Valentino?" "Hmm, Valentino sounds okay I mean it's your kitten!" replied Teen Bellum. "But the real question is do you know how take care of a kitten?", "Well it shouldn't be too hard!" said Teen Keane. "All I have to do is feed it, bathe it, and even play with it!" Sara leans over to take a good look at it. "Well it is kind of cute!" she said in delight then she lets out a yawn. "Anyway I think I'll hit the hay now.", "Well okay, good night then." Teen Keane said. "Good night." Teen Bellum responed while heading to her bedroom. As Sara heads to her room to get some shut eye Sandy puts the little kitten down on the couch then she walks over to the fridge to get a gallon of milk and pour some inside a small bowl. Then she walked back over to the couch to rest herself then setting the bowl of milk on to her lap while Valentino walks over towards her to get a sip of it. While she watches Valentino sipping on some of the milk from the bowl she started rubbing his head and said "I guess things will be alot different for now on huh boy?"

Now everything is faded back to present time Townsville which is now a Happy-go-lucky town just the way it was and always should be now that the Powerpuff girls are around to do some good around a once terrible town. Crimes are going down, peace order is been restored and even the police department has become more relayable than ever. And as expected Sara Bellum who is now referred as Miss Bellum is the Mayor's personal assistant. John Utonium who is now referred as Professor Utonium is a scientist who has a laboratory located at his basement floor and creator father of the Powerpuff girls, and finally Sandy Keane who is now referred as Ms. Keane is a kindergarten teacher who teaches at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten and her love for children made her dedicated her life to guide possiblely all children of Townsville to a brighter future in which she's also the teacher of the Powerpuff girls.

Back at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten Ms. Keane is getting up from her desk and getting her stuff together preparing to leave the school to call it a day, she grabs the hamster cage along with Twiggy who is asleep inside. Once she walked out the door she put the cage down and once again took out that same friendship card that was once given to her by Utonium when they were kids back at grade school, she stares at it for awhile remembering the person who give it to her and only remember that person's first name is John and yet she dosen't remember much about the boy she once knew or even remember his last name and hopfully run into him again one day soon! She stares at the skies above her and said to herself in her mind "Wherever you areI hope I meet you again real soon."


	9. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

At the Utonium's suburban home we see the girls fly back from their day at school, the Professor was checking his mail box thats until his sees his girls flew by and then greets them. "Oh, hi girls!" Utonium greeted them. "Hi Professor!" All three girls responed. "So how was school today!" ask Utonium. "We made some Valentine cards today!" Blossom answered. "I have one for Pablo.", "Yeah and I have one for Mike." said Bubbles. "And I have one for ah... I just made one thats all!" Buttercup admitted. Then Blossom and Bubbles started staring at Buttercup dumbfoundedly.

"What?" she ask in confusion. "At least I made one!" Then suddenly the girls heared the Powerpuff hotline buzzing which is obviously the Mayor calling for the girls where there's trouble.

"It's the hotline." said Blossom. Blossom streaks inside the house and picked up the hotline.

"Hello Mayor whats the trouble?" she responded. She hears the Mayor chattering over the phone.

"Alright Mayor we'll be right there!" she responded. Blossom hangs up the phone and streaks back outside with the other girls. "Girls, there's trouble let's move out!" she called out to her sisters.

All three girls streak into the city of Townsville to take care of some business. Meanwhile as the Professor watched on seeing the girls fly off once again to save the day, the Professor walked back inside the house and into his lab. There he sits infront of a computer where he keeps his personal journal and begin to type some of todays events that happened in his everyday life. He typed _"Dear Journal: Today things were not so special except for the fact that tomorrow is Valentines day which obviously means the day we get in touch with that special someone. So far today my girls made some Valentine cards for some of their classmates and as for me... Well I haven't found that special someone yet or should I say that special someone that I've been looking for. Unlike that unfortunate run in with Ima Goodlady who was really Sedusa that I use to date in which she's only making an attempt to use me and keep the girls out of the way just so she can rob the Mayor's jewels, I've been alittle crushed lately from the way I've been used and thought that I actully found that special someone. But that has past now so I decided to moved on. Then thats when Dick Hardly came along my old college buddy who later on I find out the kind of person he really is who has business in his mind just money making business especially the time he referred to my girls "Things" and used the same ingredients that created the girls to make Powerpuff girl clones which eventually gotten out of hand. Then my mind started to wonder why the people who I met take advantage of me! It takes me back at grade school there was one special someone who has gotten to me and her name is Sandy, all I remember was the time I started having a crush on her, the time she pull me out of that classroom when it was going up in smoke and before she moved to Citiesville she gave me a friendship card just before she left. I was so disappointed infact thats one of reasons why me and my girls went to Citiesville not only I started a new career there but also look for that person that I once knew since childhood but unfortunately I never found her and we moved back to Townsville. I not sure if that person is back in Townsville or still living in Citiesville and all I can remember is her first name but not her last, she might still be out there somewhere but I'm not sure where to look. I know I get lonely sometimes but I knew it won't last forever hopefully. I might look for this person wherever she is course I might run into her one day but only time well tell." _

As the Professor finished typing his journal he reaches to his draw and took out what seem to be an old friendship card thats been around for ages and it's obvious that it's the same card that was once given to him by Ms. Keane when they were kids back at grade school and yet he only remember that her first name is Sandy but not her last name or neither remembering much about the person that he once knew except he only remembers the girl who had given the card to him by. He stares at it for awhile and begin to wondered if he will ever see her again soon. He wonders and said to himself in his mind "Wherever you might beI hope I'll see you again someday!"

**THE END**


End file.
